home is where the heart is
by bells90
Summary: After Alan collapses Don and Charlie's cousin Jessy comes to visit. A fresh wave of murders rock LA that have eery similarities to a case Jessy worked months earlier. Can it only be coincedance that they start just when an expert has arrived in town?
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously own nothing – neither Numb3rs or the characters.**

**This is my first Numb3rs fic and I have never been a great speller so I apologise in advance for the mistakes you will undoubtably find. More chapters to come as I find the time. Please review if you have a moment, I always love to receive feedback.**

**...**

Alan put the paper bag full of groceries down on the table in the entrance as he rubbed at his chest. The tightness that had been building for the better part of the morning was peaking. He pulled at his shirt, undoing the top button, as sweat broke out on his forehead and his breathing grew sharper, shorter. His chest was constricting and cutting off air. His left arm felt numb as pain shot through his chest. With a strangled half cry half gasp Alan's knees buckled. He caught at the table to stop himself but with no strength in his arms he slid sideways onto the floor bringing the bag of groceries and the lime green bowl that adorned the table with him.

...

"But if you just look at the calculations" Charlie protested hurrying along at his brother's side trying in vain to show the pages of endless numbers to him. Don barely glanced at the pages as he strode towards the front door.

"What's the point Charlie? You know I don't get any of this" Don replied restraining from rolling his eyes with difficulty, "just cut to the chase. All I need to know is how it helps with my case."

Charlie flicked quickly through the pages a frown of irritation and concentration on his face, "If you look at these probabilities you can see these two locations are the most likely."

"You've been able to narrow it down to two?" Even after years of experience with Charlie's remarkable math Don still sounded incredulous.

"Well if you'd looked at the calculations you'd see how I got there" Charlie replied trying hard not to sound like a sulking five year old.

Don grinned and clapped him on the shoulder, "I'll take your word for it Chuck, nice work."

He reached for the door just as there was a crashing noise from inside, accompanied by the unmistakable sound of something smashing.

Don flashed a quick glance at his little brother who was looking confused before he flung open the door stepping out of the sunlight into the darker interior of his child hood home. "Dad?" he called and almost immediately his eyes found him. "Dad!" Don shouted running forward to his father's side. Alan was unconscious as his boys fell to their knees beside him, his right hand still across his chest from where he'd clutched it in obvious pain.

Tears filled Charlie's eyes as he rested his hand on his father's shoulder. He glanced up at his older brother, shocked and scared, seeking reassurance. Don was digging in his pocket, his face white, his hands shaking as he emerged with his mobile phone. In the first few seconds of Don's call to emergency services Charlie realised from Don's broken voice that whatever comfort he was hoping to get from his big brother wasn't going to come. Don was just as freaked as he was.

...

Don paced not far from the nurses station. Alan had been taken beyond the double glass doors hours ago and still no news had come. The nurse at the desk had been at first sympathetic and understanding but as the hours passed and Don continued to pester her for news every five minutes her patience had slowly but surely waned. With a sigh Don leant back against the wall and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He couldn't banish the image of his father lying on the floor. The groceries spilled across the floor, the shards of the lime green bowl beside him. Shattered just like Don's confidence. The thought that Alan might one day not be there had never entered Don's mind. He'd always seemed so strong, so unconquerable, undaunted. The voice of reason, a source of comfort. But in one moment all that had come crashing down, that comfort had disappeared. Don didn't even know if his father was still alive.

With a sigh of frustration and anger Don dropped his hands and pushed off the wall turning to begin pacing again. Coming down the corridor towards him was a dark haired woman. Her long black hair was pulled back from her striking face in a high pony tail. Her neat dark pants, white pressed shirt, and thin dark jacket were crumpled from travel but still complimented her slender form. Her size was misleading, Don knew first hand just how much strength was contained within that small frame. "Jessy!" Don exclaimed and the woman striding down the corridor towards him glanced up and smiled gently. "Hey Don" she said as she reached him.

Surprised he stepped forward to meet her and pulled his cousin into a tight hug. Such an intense relief and happiness filled his chest as he held her that he was forced to blink rapidly to keep the welling tears from falling. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his words slightly muffled by her hair.

"Charlie called me" Jessy said pulling back and glanced up into his face, her big green eyes full of worry and concern. "I got the first flight out, how is he?"

Don shook his head helplessly, "I don't know, they won't tell me anything" he said hoarsly, "I don't even kno-" his voice choked off as he couldn't finish the sentence. Couldn't voice the thought that maybe Alan had died.

"Screw that" Jessy said and stepped past him walking straight up to the nurses desk. "Hey, Paula is it?" Jessy said reading the nurses name badge. "Great, Paula, maybe you can help us out" she continued before the nurse could reply. "I'm Jessy Eppes. My uncle, Alan Eppes, was brought in here a few hours ago, i'm sure you've spoken with my cousin" she waved a hand absently over her shoulder in Don's direction. "Now Paula, you seem like a reasonable person and the thing is he's been cooling his heels now for hours so how about you find out how his father is doing? And if you can't find someone who can?" Jessy added as Paula opened her mouth the protest. Jessy just smiled sweetly, her green eyes blazing, and after a second the nurse nodded looking slightly dazed.

"I'll see what I can find out" Paula murmured standing and moving away out of sight.

Don watched in silence and some of the tension slowly faded from his shoulders. Jessy was here now. She wasjust one of those people that had that ability to make everything seem like it was going to be okay. She was so confident, so in control, no matter the situation she always seemed to know exactly what needed to be done. That was one of the things that made her such a good FBI agent. As kids Don and Jessy had been really close. While everyone was marvelling over and looking after Charlie, Don had been left pretty much to his own devices. Jessy had been the one who'd been there for him. Two years younger, they'd spent most hours out of school together. She was the one who helped him train for baseball, who'd listened to his many complaints about his family. She was closer than a cousin, she was his sister. She'd moved with her mother to New York when she was sixteen. They'd stayed in contact and of course she had visited whenever possible. Jessy was the closest thing to a best friend he had, they were so similar, cut from the same cloth, was it any wonder they'd ended up choosing the same career?

"She's not gonna tell us anything" Don muttered as Jessy joined him again.

Jessy snorted, "She wouldn't dare come back without knowing something."

"Exactly. We won't see her for hours." Jessy laughed and the sound helped warm some of the numbness that had settled in his stomach.

"Don!" a voice called and Don spun to see Agents David Sinclair and Colby Granger, identically suited out, almost running towards him.

"We just got in and saw the message" David said as they reached him.

"We came straight over" Colby added concern filling his voice, "how is he?"

"We're just finding that out" Jessy cut in before Don could reply, "stay with Don would you, i'll be right back." So saying she turned, and before Don could protest, had disappeared through the double doors that were clearly marked prohibiting non hospital staff entry.

"Who was that?" Colby asked looking after her seemingly undecided on whether to look confused, amused or irritated.

"My cousin Jessy" Don replied running a hand wearily through his hair.

"Where's Charlie?" David asked.

"Downstairs somewhere, Amita took him to find coffee."

"What happened?" Colby asked in his usual blunt way his tone unintentionally sharp with worry. The whole team loved Alan, he was like a surrogate father, there hadn't been a time when Alan hadn't been there for each of them at one time or another.

"I don't really know" Don muttered running his hand through his hair again in a familiar gesture, to those who knew him best, of irritation and anxiety. "We just walked in and he was on the ground. The paramedics said heart attack but we haven't heard anything since they brought him in."

"I'm sure he'll be fine" David said squeezing his boss' shoulder reassuringly, "anything we can do?"

Don wanted to ask them to wait with him but was unable to articulate such a personal, weak sounding request. Instead he cleared his throat and unable to make a sound ended up simply shaking his head.

Silence fell as they waited. They seemed to be waiting beside some kind of thoroughfare upon which hospital staff were hurrying up and down. Don hated every second of it. He'd always hated hospitals, the sounds, the smells, they just brought back bad memories. In his history hospitals had never been associated with anything good. After what seemed like hours but could of only been five minutes the doors opened and Jessy came back out.

Don pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against and took half a step towards her.

She nodded in answer to his unspoken question, "He's gonna be okay Donnie" she whispered.

Don made a strangled noise in his throat and pulled her into another hug. Only his awareness of the two burly FBI agents behind him stopping him from bursting into tears.

"They've taken him up to the ICU" Jessy said, "do you wanna see him?"

Don nodded and went to follow her but froze mid step, "Charlie" he muttered glancing back behind him reluctantly.

"We'll find Charlie" Colby said quickly while David nodded, "you go ahead."

...

"He'll be a bit groggy for a while" Dr Wylder said, "and he'll need a lot of rest. It'll be slow going but we expect a full recovery."

Don exhaled slowly, "Thanks Doc" he breathed as the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach slowly receded, "can we see him?"

"One or two at a time and only for a couple of minutes we don't want to overwhelm him" Dr Wylder replied, "he's still a very sick man."

"You go" Jessy said pushing Don forward, "I'll wait here for Charlie."

Don pushed the door open slowly and stepped softly into the dimly lit room. Alan's eyes were closed, a nasal cannula secured across his face. The extremely light blue of his hospital gown blending with the pure white sheets of the hospital bed.

Don crept closer to the bed and stood looking down at his father. He looked so fragile, and Don hated to admit it, old.

Alan's eyes blinked open and blearily focused on his eldest son.

"Hey pop" Don said gently stepping closer to the bed. Alan's hand was resting on top of the bed spread and almost without realising he was doing it he had reached out and covered it with his own.

"Hey Donnie" Alan his voice hoarse but a twinkle in his eye as he lifted the corner of his lips in a weak half smile.

"How you feeling?"

"Felt better" Alan chuckled but his attempt at humour fell flat when it left him gasping for breath.

"Hey just take it easy Dad alright?" Don said worry flaring again as he tightened his hand on Alan's, he tried to smile "you'll get me kicked out."

There was the sound of voices outside and the door opened to admit Charlie and directly behind him, Jessy.

"Dad" Charlie cried rushing forward and Don quickly stepped back making room for his younger brother. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Charlie" Alan replied calmly though he looked exhausted, "don't worry about me." He glanced past Charlie and smiled in happy surprise, "Jessy?"

"Hey Uncle Alan" Jessy grinned leaning forward to kiss his forehead, "If you wanted me to come visit you only had to ask."

The entrance of the nurse prevented Alan from answering. She smiled warmly at them all, "Mr Eppes needs his rest now" she said kindly but firmly, "you'll be able to see him again in the morning."

"Alright Dad we'll see you in the morning" Don said patting his father's shoulder gently, "just rest okay?"

"Don't worry about your boys uncle Alan, i'll take care of them" Jessy smiled.

Alan smiled back but his eyes were already drifting closed as he sank further back into his pillows. Don, Charlie and Jessy left the room as the nurse finished checking his IV.

Amita was waiting outside with Colby and David as the Eppes' left Alan's room. "How is he?" Amita asked moving into Charlie's arms.

"Alright, he's sleeping now" Charlie said tiredly.

"Okay, so first things first we need to get some food into you boys" Jessy said, "I'm willing to bet you haven't eaten anything all day and no Charlie, hospital coffee doesn't even count as coffee let alone food." Charlie grinned ruefully. Jessy looked around at them all. Don, Charlie and Amita looked exhausted from having spent the entire day at the hospital as emotional wrecks. The two FBI agents who had turned up also looked tired, and no wonder if they'd just come in from an assignment. "I didn't introduce myself before" Jessy said holding out her hand to the nearest agent, "I'm Jessy Eppes."

"Colby Granger" the agent replied shaking her hand. Though he held her's only gently she could feel the iron strength in his grip.

"David Sinclair" the other agent said also shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Jessy said sincerely. She'd heard about them from Don of course but meeting them was something different. Jessy didn't like second hand information. She liked forming opinions based on first hand knowledge, things she could see and judge for herself, no editing. And the way these two burly agents had come rushing over to the hospital after hearing about Alan spoke volumes about their characters. "Well if i'm going to be fixing dinner for this lot you might as well join us" Jessy offered, "we can celebrate."

"Celebrate what exactly?" Don asked his voice slightly harsher than he intended.

"That today has ended this way" Jessy replied, "and not another."

Colby grinned, "I'll drink to that."


	2. Chapter 2

**All credit to the creators of Numb3rs – I own nothing**

**...**

Jessy collected some dishes and headed for the kitchen. She dumped them in the sink before bracing her hands on the hard bench and letting her head fall forward onto her chest. She sighed as her eyes closed, she hadn't been this tired in ages and despite the voices coming from the next room the house felt empty without Alan in it. She clenched her eyes tighter closed, tightened her grip on the bench and drew deep, slow breaths as she fought for control over the tears threatening to fall. She'd never been as scared as she was when Charlie had called, trying to tell her what was happening in a breaking voice as he rushed to the hospital after his father and brother. She'd gone straight to the airport and talked her way onto the next flight. She'd spent the next five hours an emotional wreck. Scared that the unimaginable had happened. Scared she wasn't going to get there in time. Scared she wasn't going to be there for Don and Charlie when they needed her most. She'd never been good at sitting and waiting. She was like Don that way. They were always happier when they were taking action of some kind.

The door swung open as someone pushed their way in and Jessy quickly straightened, wiping her eyes.

"Hey" Colby hesitated noticing her slightly red eyes. He glanced at the dishes piled in his hands and brought them over to the sink. "I can take care of these. You should go sit down, you look beat."

Jessy laughed, "5 hours on a plane as a claustrophobic, emotional basket case, I don't recommend it."

"You were great tonight" Colby said, "I think Don and Charlie are really glad you're here right now."

"I'd forgotten how much I love this place" Jessy admitted with a small smile but then she frowned sadly, "it seems bigger somehow."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Jessy turned away and slowly started washing the dishes.

"At least let me help" Colby said picking up the tea towel.

Jessy smiled as she watched him. There was something oddly amusing yet sweet about the broad shouldered, strong agent as he delicately dried the wet dishes.

Soon the yawns outnumbered words spoken and Colby and David left. Charlie and Amita disappeared to bed. Jessy stole a spare pillow while Don collected some blankets from the linen cupboard.

"We'll sort it out tomorrow" Jessy said gently, accepting a blanket. Poor Don looked absolutely done in. She turned and spread the blanket across the lounge. "Really Don, it'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded. "Night Jess" he murmured rubbing his forehead absently as a headache born from tiredness set in. He left the room but paused in the doorway. "Hey Jessy" he began then stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Just. . .thanks."

She smiled, "Always Don."

**...**

After a quick side trip through the hospital's limited gift shop Don, Charlie, Jessy and Amita laden with flowers, balloons and a large white rabbit Amita was cuddling, walked into Alan's room. Alan was slightly more propped up in bed and had a bit more colour in his cheeks.

Alan chuckled as he eyed all the gifts, "Well that brightens up the room a bit."

Amita placed the rabbit at the end of the bed before kissing Alan's cheek, "Hey Alan. How are you feeling?"

"Much better" Alan replied, "just want to get out of here. Uh, Donnie, any idea when that will be?"

"There was a fluid build up around your heart that they had to drain. They think they've fixed the problem but they want to keep you under observation for a couple of days just to be sure."

Alan sighed, "Just my luck" he muttered to himself.

They stayed most of the morning but left an hour or so before lunch so Alan could get some rest.

"We'll come by again tonight Dad" Done said resting his hand on his father's shoulder briefly before following the other's from the room.

That afternoon Charlie went to CalSci leaving Don and Jessy together at the house. Eventually they found themselves out in the garden, overlooking the koi pond.

"How long do you reckon you can be here?" Don asked.

Jessy drummed her fingers on her coffee mug for a moment, "For as long as you want me" she said softly.

"Forever?" Don laughed and Jessy grinned but her eyes stayed serious.

"You mean that?" she asked.

"Course" Don frowned, "why?"

"Well, i've been thinking lately, that i'd like to come back to LA for a while. I was putting in for a transfer but I wanted to talk to you and make sure you were cool with that. But then all this happened" she waved a hand at nothing in particular, "and I didn't think now was the time to really talk about it."

"You serious? You wanna move back to LA?"

Jessy nodded, "The lease on my apartment is ending at the end of the month. The transfer is in the works it's just waiting on you."

"I can make it happen right now" Don said reaching for the phone at his side.

"Don!" Jessy laughed reaching out to knock is hand aside, "it can wait till tomorrow." She hesitated, "Don, i'm glad, obviously, that you're good with this but what about your team?"

"Colby and David will be fine and honestly Megan will be thrilled to have another girl around...sorry, woman."

Jessy grinned, "Thanks Don, I won't let you down."

Don laughed, "The thought hadn't even crossed my mind." Then he frowned as a thought did register "But how are you going to go? You have your own team back in New York. You call the shots but here you are going to have to follow orders. My orders to be exact. You gonna be able to handle that?"

"Yes" Jessy replied after a slight pause, her voice serious and thoughtful, "I've already thought a lot about that and I know i'll be fine."

Over the next few days Jessy took over the day to day running of the house. The role that Alan usually occupied. This allowed Don and Charlie to resume their jobs and to focus on the care of their father. Four days after he was admitted Alan was discharged from hospital, much to his and his children's relief. Over the next week Alan slowly resumed his former duties and studies. He tired quickly and rested often but under Jessy's and his son's care he was slowly regaining his strength.

**...**

Jessy's transfer was approved and now that she knew she was staying with some degree of permanence she, with Don's help, began looking for an apartment and getting her things sent from New York. She was so busy with these arrangements and watching over Alan, looking for any signs that something might be wrong, that she completely forgot about being nervous until she was in the lift with Don. She bit her cheek on the inside as she tried to keep that nervousnes from her face. She knew Don hadn't told the team she was transferring. Despite his assurances she was still worried about how they might react. They were all very close, did they want someone else intruding on that? Did they want another Eppes?

"I'd like to officially introduce a new member of the team" Don smiled gesturing towards Jessy, "may I introduce Agent Jessy Eppes."

There was a beat of surprised silence. "That's great" David said warmly shaking her hand.

"Oh thank god Jessy!" Megan jokingly exclaimed hugging her, "another woman!"

"Welcome to the team" Colby said also standing to shake her hand as Megan let her go.

"Thanks" Jessy smiled. Inwardly she breathed a sight of relief. She should of known. She'd seen them all on and off over the past two weeks and got to know them, as they all dropped in to see Alan. They were good people, kind, intelligent and fiercly loyal. She glanced at the files stacked haphazardly across the desk then up at the screen where three photo's were displayed. Just looking at the photo's you knew those people were now dead. "What's the case?" she asked still looking up at the photo's.

"Three murders, all identical, our guy has been bumped up to serial killer status which is why we've been given the case" David explained as Jessy took a seat next to Colby.

"Who are the victims?"

"Victim one was Jennifer Evans" Colby said handing her the first file, "a single mother of two." He handed her two more files, "Samuel Saltmarsh a high school student and Yasmine Emerton a bank teller were found in the same week, one after the other."

"Any connection between the victims?"

"None that we can see."

"How were they killed?"

"Drowned" David said, "each one was chained to an office chair, same colour same make, and thrown into a river or a pool, whatever water source was nearby."

"Were there any drugs in the system? Or anything on the victim, like a brand?"

"Yeah actually" Megan said slowly, "each victim was drugged during their capture but whoever took them waited for it to wear off enough that the victim was aware of what was happening before killing them."

"And their arms were branded" Don said disgust in his tone, "a 1 on the first victim, a 2 on the second and so on."

"How did you know?" Colby asked.

"Cause i've seen this before" Jessy said heavily rubbing her forehead, "four months ago in New York."

"And?"

"And we solved it. The victims were used to give us clues, the gang behind it got a real kick out of 'outsmarting' the FBI, they thought it was a thrilling game. We caught up in the end, one guy was killed but the other two we got into custody. The leader, Derrick Chapman, tried to shoot his way out, I shot him, end of story." Jessy bit her lip as she flicked through the files in her hands unwilling to look up. Though she knew he was dead Derrick still haunted her. He'd been so cold, so violent and yet strangely controlled and calm. His IQ had been through the roof. She'd never been able to figure out why he'd used his genius for evil. Of the criminals she had shot, Derrick was the one that played most heavily on her mind.

"Did any of them escape?" Don asked, "Could they have started their game again?"

Jessy shook her head, "No, we got them all."

"So maybe it's a copy cat?" David suggested.

"It's possible" Jessy acknowledged, "the case was given a lot of publicity."

"Alright well I want the files from that case sent down here" Don said, "maybe we can learn something."

"Maybe we should give this info to Charlie" Colby said, "he might be able to work out some form of pattern or something. Maybe he can find the next likely location or a link between the victims we haven't found."

"Yeah okay" Don said his eyes drifting past his team as he planned. "Colby, you and Jessy head over to Charlie. Jessy tell him what you remember about the case you worked, some of the similarities might help him with this one. Megan get on the phone and get me those files. David keep looking into these victims" he said glancing up at the photo's, "there's gotta be a link somewhere, some reason why he's chosen these people."

The team all nodded, identical looks of determination on their faces as they left. Don remained in the empty war room for a moment longer still looking up at the three faces of the victims. Victims he hadn't saved. He might not be able to help them or their families but he and his team could stop more murders from happening. They just had to catch up. They were on the edge of the game, now they needed to jump in.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual full credit to the creators of Numb3rs – I own nothing**

Colby drove the now familiar route to Charlie's offce at CalSci. Jessy was silent next to him as she flicked through the files they were taking to Charlie. As Colby had said there was no immediate link between the victims they appeared just random choices. Except that she knew they weren't.

"So tell me about that case you worked in New York" Colby said after they'd been driving in silence for a while, he'd never been good at that.

Jessy shrugged a shoulder without looking up, "Not really much to tell" she replied calmly.

Colby frowned and glanced at her, he could tell by the rigid way she sat in her seat that she wasn't nearly as calm as she was trying to make out. "You okay?" he asked gently.

Jessy finally looked up from the files on her lap and stared out the front windscreen. "Yeah it's just um, some cases feel more personal than others" she said softly. "Sometimes the people involved get inside your head. I thought I was done with Derrick, I thought I could start forgetting about him, but I guess not."

"He got to you that much?"

"Usually people have a trigger, something that sends them down a particular path but with Derrick? . . . I never found it. I never found out why he did what he did." She frowned, "It was the last case I worked in New York, I lost two people taking Derrick down, I dunno I just guess I need some time off after that and before I knew it I found myself here. I didn't even realise I was running until I stopped" she glanced at him and grinned, "guess I didn't run far enough huh?"

Colby didn't smile back and seconds later they were pulling into CalSci. As they climbed out of the car Jessy's face was composed and relaxed once more, the files held casually in her hands, like the conversation in the car had never happened.

"Hey Charlie" Jessy said knocking on Charlie's open door.

Charlie's head jerked up from the paper he was concentrating on, a frown on his face, obviously irritated by the interruption. His expression cleared when he saw who it was.

"Hey Jessy" he said jumping up, "hey Colby, what's up?"

"New case" Colby said gesturing to the files Jessy held, "supposedly we got some clues but we can't find em, thought maybe you could."

Charlie took the files from Jessy his eyes distancing from them as he began to become immersed in the problem at hand, "What do you mean clues?"

"This case is very similar to one I worked back in New York" Jessy said and Colby watched her carefully but she showed no outward signs of discomfort. "The victims there were used as clues to lead us to where the robberies or murders were taking place but always they were too obscure for us to find in time."

"What were the clues?"

"Uh with some they were co'ordinates hidden in bank numbers or social security numbers. Some were chosen because they belonged to the same yaught club which became a target. Two because they'd bought the same car from the same dealership that year which was the target." She shrugged, "It varied. Just when we thought we'd cracked it, Derrick changed the game."

"So somewhere within these peoples lives are clues?"

"Yeah" Colby confirmed, "we were kinda hoping you could do some analysis date collecting thing and get us some hits?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow at Colby but didn't comment. He glanced down at the files again flicking through them in silence for a moment. "With Amita's help I should be able to get a program running that will shift through all the information and find correlation" he said after a moment, "I'll need as much information on the victims as you have." He tapped his chin with his finger for a moment still studying the files, "Just from looking at it I can tell you now that due to geographical location there is a high probability these three used the same optometrist."

"They did?" Colby said leaning forward and craning his neck to see the files.

"We can find out" Jessy said reaching into her pocket for her phone, "we'll get the rest of that information sent over to you Charlie."

"Thanks" Charlie said bundling up the files and heading out the door presumably in search of Amita, "I'll hopefully have something for you in a couple of hours."

"What is it?" Jessy asked phone to her ear as she and Colby headed back to the car.

Colby's grumpy expression didn't change. "I went through those files back to front and he looks at it and in five seconds finds a link?"

Jessy grinned, "That's why he's the consultant" she said clapping him on the shoulder, "and you're the muscle."

...

Large road work orange cones blocked off the entrance to the car park which appeared to be under repair or improvement. Colby parked in the street and he and Jessy skirted around the cones to cross the near empty car park as they headed for the line of shops on the otherside.

They were halfway across the open space when they heard the first shot. Barely half a second later they heard, and felt, the unmistakable whistle of a bullet flying through the air as it flashed past Jessy's head. Reflexes he'd honed during his tour in Afghanistan had Colby moving another half second after this. By the time the second bullet passed them Colby had grabbed Jessy and dragged her after him towards the nearest cover, the only cover, a large white truck.

Crouching behind it they drew their guns. There was a ping as a bullet ricocheted off the edge of the truck.

"Where's it coming from?" Colby shouted, gun ready, inching around to try and see.

"Colby. . ." Jessy said slowly.

"What?" he asked glancing back, something about the tone of her voice had a cold shiver running down his spine.

"Colby this is a petrol truck!" Jessy cried as more bullets flew towards them.

Get shot or blown up? Colby though rapidly, not much of a choice. "Run!" he yelled grabbing her arm as they ran as fast as they were able from the explosion they knew may only be seconds away. All it would take was one well aimed bullet, one perfect spark. They were halfway across the car park when the petrol truck exploded in a thunderous fire ball. Debris from the truck flew in all directions as a wave of super heated force knocked Colby and Jessy off their feet. Colby landed and rolled across the asphalt gasping for breath. His clothes were torn and his knee, hip, arms and one cheek were grazed from smacking into the ground. His ears were ringing from the blast and the fire now roaring in front of him was leeching all the moisture from the air. He felt like he was in a furnace and the dial was turned all the way up. His cheeks felt burnt and everytime he drew a breath he felt like he was inhaling flames. He squinted around through the smoke and debris looking for Jessy. They had to get further away from the inferno that had once been a petrol truck and their would be shooters were still out there somewhere.

It was a set up Colby realised as he staggered to his feet grimacing as he forced his bruised body to move. There was a reason the only cover to shelter behind was a petrol truck conveniantly devoid of any tell tale markings. If Jessy hadn't realised. . . Colby winced at the thought. They'd both be dead.

He spotted her about five feet away, motionless on the ground. He staggered over to her. In his deafened ears he could vaguely hear the roar of the fire, screams and further away sirens. But he ignored everything as, shielding his face from the heat of the fire, he knelt down next to Jessy. Like Colby, Jessy was bruised, grazed and blackened from the fire. A deep cut running from her cheek down under her jaw was leaking blood, coating her shirt and the ground beneath her.

"Jessy?" Colby called shaking her shoulder gently, unwilling to cause her further damage. She groaned but didn't open her eyes. Praying he wasn't making her injuries worse Colby scooped her up in his arms and staggered across the car park to shelter by the shop wall.

"Jessy can you hear me?" Colby asked concerned as he gently placed her on the ground. He supported her head and shoulders with one arm while using his handkerchief to try and stem the flow of blood from her jaw.

"Yeah I can hear you" Jessy muttered weakly. She raised a hand to her aching head as her eyes blinked open. Her head was throbbing, her throat burned and every part of her ached. She became aware Colby was supporting her and went to sit up but her head spun and she slumped back against him.

"Take it easy" Colby said pressing the cloth tighter to her jaw. "Just lay still, how do you feel?"

"Like someone just tried to blow me up" she muttered. She blinked up at him, trying to focus on him, worry clouding her eyes "Are you okay?"

Colby chuckled, "Yeah Jess, I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about."

"Don't, I'm fine" Jessy said closing her eyes again apparently satisfied that Colby was still in one piece. "We were set up you know" she murmured.

"Yeah I know" Colby replied grimly.

"You should go find them" Jessy said her voice so faint and slurred Colby had to strain to hear her.

"I'm staying with you" Colby replied calmly "they'll be long gone by now anyway" he added when she went to protest.

"Mmm."

"Come on Jessy you gotta stay with me now okay?" Colby said shaking her slightly as he shifted his hold so that he was sitting on the ground, Jessy held securely in his arms.

"I am with you" Jessy sighed her words barely discernable.

"Not good enough" Colby said firmly "you gotta look at me. Come on Jessy open your eyes and look at me."

She didn't reply. Her eyes remained closed.

"Dammit Jessy" Colby said loudly, "open your eyes!"

...

David stepped up to the edge of the motel pool as the office chair and the body tied to it were retrieved. After examining and photographing the knots and rope, the victim was cut free and gently placed on the bricks.

"Sleeves torn" Megan said grimly as David crouched next to the body. Keeping his face carefully blank he reached out a gloved hand and carefully pulled back the torn cloth. His blank expression slipped as disgust twisted his mouth.

"Branded" he muttered then frowned moving the shirt sleeve a little higher, "Megan, it's a 5."

Megan was already pulling out her phone to make the call to Don. "Which means there's another body out there somewhere" she said as she lifted it to her ear. She and David exchanged a glance before David reached for the victims mouth to retrieve their license. Just like they'd found it on all the others.


	4. Chapter 4

_Credit to the creators of Numb3rs._

Don stormed down the ward, it had only been months since he'd last been here and the memories of the hours spent waiting to hear if his Dad was still alive were weighing heavily on him as he caught sight of his agent sitting on the edge of a bed. Though now mostly cleaned up Colby was still looking distinctly battered as a nurse gently wrapped a dressing around his badly grazed forearm.

"How you doing?" Don asked as he reached Colby, trying to keep the concern from his eyes and voice.

"I'm fine" Colby answered calmly shrugging off the question and Don's barely concealed worry.

"Where is she?"

"Down the hall" Colby said with a jerk of his chin.

Don gently squeezed his agent's shoulder, "David's on his way up" Don told him before heading further down the ward ignoring Colby as he rolled his eyes.

"Donny" Alan said as Don reached the right room just behind his father. Don winced to see how Alan had aged again in the last hour, he doesn't need this right now Don thought directing in anger at the unknown criminals, his resolve to catch them stronger than ever. Don smiled at his Dad, knowing it looked more like a grimace, and walked into the room.

Jessy was awake and alert sitting propped up in bed on pillows. A large white bandage was on her neck and jaw and a large bruise was spreading across her temple but she smiled when she saw them.

"Hey guys, come to spring me?"

Don rolled his eyes but relief flooded through him so intensly that he sat down quickly in the nearby chair.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" Alan asked coming towards the bed.

"I'm fine Uncle Alan, really, it's just a bit of a concussion and a few stitches. They said I can go straight back to work if I feel like it."

"They did not" Don retorted and Jessy stuck her tongue out at him.

Alan smiled, obviously reassured that she was alright by her playful banter. "I'll go get you some water" Alan said picking up the empty jug and patting her uninjured cheek affectionately before leaving the room. The moment he was out of sight Jessy slumped back against her pillows and Don was struck by how pale she looked.

"You sure you're alright Jess?" Don asked getting up and stepping closer to the bed.

"Yeah" Jessy said though this time her voice sounded less strong, "I just feel a bit light headed at the moment, they're discharging me though."

"Should they?"

"I think they know what they're doing."

Don rolled his eyes, Jessy was a stubborn about accepting medical help as every other agent on his team. "We found another victim" Don said changing the subject.

Jessy's eyes focused on him, her attention turning back to the case at hand, "Who?"

"Emily Symes" Don replied, "her license was on her just like the others and just like the others she seems absolutely normal. She was branded with a 5."

Jessy's eyes widened, "A 5? Then we've missed one?"

Don sighed, "Seems that way. I've got people out searching but it's not like we can drag every lake, river and pond in LA."

Jessy shook her head, "They'll turn up" she said confidently if sadly, "whoever is doing this wants us to find to them. Wants us to get the clues." She sighed heavily, "They'll make sure we find the poor bugger."

Don nodded, accepting the truth of this. At that moment his phone began to ring. He glanced at her even as his hand began to drift towards it.

"Get it" Jessy smiled, "I'll catch up with you later."

"Feel better" Don said kissing her forehead, "and listen to the doctors."

"Yes Mum."

Don narrowed his eyes at her then left the room, "Eppes" she heard him say as the door swung shut behind him.

Jessy closed her eyes and sank into the pillows, willing her body to stop hurting.

* * *

"_We got him, a Paul Pidcock, caucasian male 42 years old"_ Megan's voice said over the phone, _"victim number four, probably been dead for a day or two." _

Don closed his eyes for a moment, another one he hadn't saved, "We're on our way." He flicked his phone closed and collected David and Colby on his way. Sinclair had insisted on coming to the hospital with him after hearing about the explosion. Don was just glad to see that David appeared to have finally got over the shock of finding out that Colby was a spy. They seemed as close as they had always had, if not closer.

"How's Jessy?" David asked.

"She'll be fine" Don answered, "docs are probably discharging her in a couple of hours, my Dad's going to take her home."

"Who was on the phone?" Colby asked gloomily examining the bandages on his arms.

"Megan, they've found victim number four."

* * *

"The victims aren't being robbed" Megan said in frustration staring up at the screen where the five victims looked down on her, "all of them still had their wallets or handbags."

"Their ID was in their mouths, so the killer obviously wanted us to know who they were" Colby added.

"So the clues must have something to do with their identities" David mused.

"Exactly!" Charlie said as he barrelled into the war room, hearing the end of David's statement.

"What have you got Charlie?" Don asked quietly standing, he'd seen that look on his little brother's face before.

"It's so simple" Charlie fumed, "I can't believe I didn't see it earlier."

"Charlie!" Colby and Megan exclaimed in unison.

"Right, well I had the same thought David did. The way the victims all had their ID so obviously on them has to be part of the clues. Their identities are the clues, or more specifically their names."

"What about them?" David asked.

"The victims were also branded which means they were meant to be in a particular order."

Megan scooted back out of the way as Charlie leant over the laptop bringing the victims names up onto the screen.

"Putting them in order 1 – 5 they look like this" Charlie said as he typed.

The team glanced up as the names flashed up in one long line.

**Jennifer Evans Samuel Saltmarsh Yasmine Emerton Paul Pidcock Emily Symes**

"I don't see it" Don said after a second, going by the blank looks on his teams faces they didn't either.

"If you take out the names and leave only the initals what do you get?" He pressed a button and the names vanished leaving only the initials of each person behind.

**J E S S Y E P P E S**

"Jessy?" Don exclaimed.

Charlie nodded grimly, "This case isn't like the one in New York. This one is personal, this one is about revenge."

"Jessy was in charge of the New York case" Megan said slowly, "she caught them."

"No, she caught one group of them" Charlie replied. "There were two cells, working seperately but together, making sure they operated differently so they wouldn't get picked up together."

"David I want a list of everyone Derrick Chapman ever worked with, knew or spoke to" Don said quickly, his eyes furious.

David nodded and immediately left the room without another word.

"Colby get back to the hospital and stick to my cousin like glue" Don ordered next, "don't listen to a word she says, remind her I'm in charge and they're my orders if she continues to protest." He bit his lip and added, "Don't tell her what's going on. Send my Dad home and make sure Jessy stays away from him, if they're coming after her I don't want him involved."

Colby nodded looking troubled and he too left.

Charlie was frowning, "Don't you think you should tell her Don?"

"Come and help me Charlie" Megan said drifting towards the door, "show me what you've got that makes you think there were two cells."

Charlie hesitated for a moment but seeing the expression on Don's face he followed Megan out, his eyes preoccupied and worried.

Don stayed in the dimly lit room his eyes on the screen where the initials of the five dead victims spelt out his cousin's name. This clue was as subtle as a sledge hammer, it was a message, Jessy was going to die. They already had a plan in place Don realised, the only reason they were playing games was because they wanted Jessy to know they were coming for her. Wanted her to know there was nothing she could do. Wanted her to be scared. Well that was never going to happen Don thought furiously. He'd got Megan back when Crystal had abducted her. He'd got Colby back when he'd been being tortured and nearly killed on the Chinese freighter. Each time he won and the bad guy died and this was going to be one of those times. He'd be damned if this job was going to take someone in his own family. Charlie was right, this case was personal now.


	5. Chapter 5

Credit to the creators of Numb3rs

...

"Granger?" Jessy said in surprise as the agent entered the hospital room, "what are you doing back here?"

"Came to spell Alan" Colby said with an easy grin and clapped Alan on the shoulder, "Don wanted me to take over and send you home to rest. I'll wait for Jessy and take her home."

"I'm perfectly fine" Alan scoffed.

"Help me out here Alan" Colby said sitting down opposite him and leaning closer conspiratorially. "Sure, Don might be being a little overprotective but that's just who he is and it's much easier on us humble employees if we do what the boss says. Don't make me get in trouble" he said pleadingly but the humour was evident in his eyes.

"Alright, alright" Alan laughed holding up his hands in surrender and standing up. "You look after yourself" he said sternly to Jessy, "do what the doctors tell you and I'll check in on you later." Jessy nodded silently as he picked up his jacket and headed for the door. "Tell the 'Boss' I'm being good and going home" Alan said sarcastically and Colby grinned. Alan was getting back to his old self more and more each day. Colby glanced back at Jessy as the door closed behind Alan. She was watching him through slightly narrowed eyes.

"What's going on Granger?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" Colby said innocently leaning back in his chair.

"So if I went down to the office right now everything would be absolutely fine?"  
"Yep" Colby replied unconcernedly "same old, same old."

"You're a terrible liar."

"You're awfully untrusting."

They glared at each other, green eyes meeting green, neither one wanting to be the first to look away.  
When the doctor bustled in a short moment later he blinked, looking around through thick glasses, sensing the tension in the room.

"Not to worry, not to worry" he beamed at Colby misinterpreting it, "your lovely woman here will be just fine. Just keep an eye on her tonight, wake her every few hours and get her up and walking for about 5 minutes."

Colby nodded, "Of course" he agreed glancing mischeviously at Jessy out of the corner of his eye. She just rolled her eyes.

"We'll have a few things for you to sign" the doctor said making a note on her chart, "but you can go ahead and get dressed." He smiled at her warmly and left the room.  
Relieved to be leaving Jessy swung her legs over the side of the bed and jumped down. She staggered and Colby automatically reached to catch her.

"Are you alright?" Colby asked the concern back in his eys, "should I call the doc back?"  
"I'm fine" Jessy said quickly, shrugging out of his hold and turning to the clothes folded on the table.  
"I'll wait outside" Colby said already vanishing through the door.

* * *

"I've got a late class" Amita said quickly tapping a few more keys and standing up, "I've finished the program but it will take a few hours to get any results." She leant over and kissed Charlie quickly before grabbing her bag, "I'll meet you back here before dinner?."

"Sounds good" Charlie smiled his eyes already drifting back to the math problem on the board in front of him. At the door Amita paused glancing back in affection as Charlie moved to make a note, the familiar furrow of concentration on his brow.

The shadows in the room grew longer but Charlie barely noticed, only when there was a tap on the door did he look around, realising as he did that he could barely read his board now.  
"Can I help you?" Charlie asked kindly when he saw a young woman there. Perhaps she was a new student, she had that 'lost' look about her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you" she said stepping into the room, "I'm Bree, I'm new here and I'm meant to be at a seminar. I'm really late! I was just trying to find room 311?" Her voice had a faint accent though Charlie couldn't place it. He'd never been good at that sort of thing and Cal Sci had a lot of international students.

"It can be pretty daunting when you're new" Charlie laughed stepping closer and raising his arm to give directions. He pointed down the hall and made a flicking motion to the left. "You're really close, just go down here and turn-"

Charlie never finished the sentence for next second Bree had plunged a needle into his neck. Charlie gasped in surprise and pain his hand flying up but she'd already withdrawn the needle and stepped back. Hand to his neck, confused and afraid, Charlie staggered back trying to keep his steadily blurring vision on Bree. With his other hand he reached into his pocket, he tried to press 1 on his speed dial but couldn't be sure if he pressed it or not, he was losing feeling in his fingers.

"You drugged me" he slurred, staggering into his clear board causing it to slide back a few feet. "How'd you find. . .my off-ice?" He couldn't keep the fog at bay and crashed to the floor unconscious.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jessy asked as Colby followed her through the door to her apartment, "you drove me home, job done, you can go back to the office now."

"Doctors orders unfortunately" Colby said with a shrug, "he said I had to keep an eye on you tonight." He grinned and looked around, "Guess I'm here for the night?"

Jessy laughed, "You're kidding right?"

Colby just shrugged again.

"Alright that's it" Jessy snapped, "what the hell is going on Colby? Don't say nothing!" she said raising her finger warningly as he opened his mouth to protest.

He shut his mouth and didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"You said not to say nothing."

"Granger!"

"Okay, alright" Colby said quickly, "just don't tell Don I told you." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You should probably know anyway. Charlie figured out what the clue was."

"And?"

"The victims intials, they spell out your name."

Silence fell. A frown creased Jessy's forehead and Colby could see her mentally reviewing the victims names. He'd filled her in on the last one they'd found on the way to her apartment.

"Oh" she murmured turning away.

"Charlie reckons there were two cells in New York, seperate but working together and you caught one of them. Whoever was partners with Derrick Chapman is probably out for revenge."

"Hence the body guard then" Jessy said waving an absent hand at Colby before folding her arms and leaning against the arm of the lounge.

"He's sending some agents over to stake out your place" Colby told her but she didn't answer. He wasn't sure she'd even heard him, her face was blank but there was an unreadable emotion in her eyes. He stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Jessy" he said gently, "we're not going to let them get you."

She took a shuddering breath and looked up at him, her eyes clear of tears, "It's not me I'm worried about."

"Who then? Don, Charlie and Alan? You think whoever this is might go after them?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Don's at the office, no one can reach him there, he's already sent agents to Alan and Charlie's."

She was nodding, visibly relaxing.

"We'll get em first Jessy, I promise."

* * *

"Eppes" Don frowned, his phone to his ear, "hello?"

"_You drugged me" _a faint voice said, his words slurring together.

Don felt ice slide into the pit of his stomach, the hand holding the phone to his ear shook so that he almost missed Charlie's next words.

"_How'd you find. . .my off-ice?_"

He was at Cal Sci.

Fighting the urge to be sick Don planted his foot, flicking the siren on in the same moment. The cars ahead of him quickly pulled to the side and Don raced past. He wasn't far from Cal Sci. He had to make it. He had to! As he raced down the streets he was barely capable of coherent thought, two words kept screaming round and round his head.

_Not Charlie. Not Charlie. Not Charlie. Not Charlie. Not Charlie. Not Charlie.__._

Don tore into Cal Sci, running the length of the corridors, following the route he would know in his sleep he'd walked it so often in the last few years. He felt strangely weightless, his heart thundering in his chest, each time he thought of what might have happened to Charlie his hands began to shake. He couldn't be too late, he couldn't, not this time, not when his little brother actually needed _him._

There was movement up ahead near Charlie's office.

"HEY!" Don roared pulling out his gun and skidding into the doorway.

Two masked figures dropped their burden and leapt for the windows. Don's gun was up and firing before they could dive out of sight. With a great smash they leapt through Charlie's closed windows, the figure on the left leaving a bloody smear. Don ran to the window, below a body lay sprawled on the grass but the second figure was already running. Don raised his gun again but before he could get off a shot the figure rounded the corner. Don didn't care, he was already running back to where Charlie had been dumped on the floor.

His eyes were closed, his hands bound and a silver strip of duct tape across his mouth. Don fell to his knees beside his little brother, lifting his head into his lap and gently peeling the duct tape away.

"Come on Charlie, wake up" Don begged his voice hoarse. He shook him but Charlie's head merely lolled to the side. "Come on Chuck, come on."

He could hear sirens far away, it would be David and Megan and the ambulance he'd told them to call.

"Hold on kid" Don muttered and a tear rolled down one cheek as he cradled Charlie's curly head to his chest. "You're gonna be alright, I promise."

As he held his brother he tried to reassure himself that he'd got there in time, that he'd saved him. But these thoughts only made the tears come faster. Charlie should never have needed saving, he should never have been in this position.


	6. Chapter 6

_Credit to the creators of Numb3rs_

Don sat silently in the chair beside the hospital bed his eyes locked on his little brother's face. Thoughts of what could have happened if Charlie hadn't been able to get his hand on his phone were racing through his mind until he thought he'd go mad. He didn't turn as the door opened just continued to watch his brother sleep, listening to the oddly comforting regular beeping on the machine.

"Don?" Jessy said hoarsely.

Still Don didn't move or respond until her hand descended on his shoulder. Slowly he turned his head to look at it. He brushed off her hand and stood up, standing over her as he met her pale gaze impassively.

"How is he?" Colby asked from the doorway where he hadn't quite been able to bring himself to step into the room.

"He'll be alright," Don said without looking away from Jessy. "They came to his office; they drugged him and tried to carry him away. Do you know why?"

Jessy's eyes were bright with suppressed tears as she wrapped her shaking arms around her middle. "Because of me," she whispered. "Don I'm so sorry."

"Do you know what could have happened?" Don said loudly his yes filled with fury. "He could have died!"

"Don, hang on a minute-" Colby said gently stepping into the room with one hand outstretched.

"You stay out of this," Don shouted rounding on him before glaring back down at Jessy. A tear was on her cheek and even in his anger that struck a chord in him; he'd never seen her cry, not ever.

"I'm sorry," Jessy whispered again backing away a step. "It's my fault, I know."

"S'not your fault," Charlie mumbled from the bed, sighing as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Chuck?" Don said relief washing over him as he turned back to bed. "How you feeling?"

Charlie frowned, thinking about it, "Weird," he said at last. "What happened?"

"You were drugged," Colby said smiling down at Charlie. "It was quick thinking, ringing Don, Charlie."

"Did you get them?" Charlie asked blinking groggily up at his brother.

"We got one of them," Don answered. "Don't worry about it, you're safe just rest." He put his hand on his brother's shoulder as Charlie nodded and closed it eyes.

"It's a bit fuzzy," he murmured. "Maybe I'll rest just a bit longer."

Don could see he was sinking back into sleep quickly and withdrew his hand. As he did Charlie stirred, "Hey Don?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Not her fault."

"Yeah," Don said heavily. "Yeah I know." He turned around but aside from Colby the room was empty. "Where'd she go?"

Colby frowned already moving for the door. Don followed him out into the corridor but Jessy was no where in sight.

"Where would she go?" Colby said urgently. "Home?"

Don bit his lip considering it. The younger agent was glaring at him and Don could see the accusation in his eyes. "You go check there" he told him and Colby nodded immediately departing.

Don sighed and leant against the wall digging in his pocket for his phone. He shouldn't have gotten mad at her, Charlie was right, it wasn't her fault. But as he lifted the phone he couldn't quite ignore the bubble of anger that hadn't quite dissipated, the anger that was directed at her.

* * *

Rain was hammering down and the windscreen wipers were frantically working to keep visibility. Despite the weather Jessy kept her foot planted, her blinker momentarily flashing in the dark night as she changed lanes to skirt around the slower car in front. The light of headlights, undimmed in the rain, lit up the signs heralding their approach to the airport. The phone on the seat next to her began to ring, again. She considered ignoring it like the others but found her hand reaching for it. He was angry with her, he blamed her and she knew he'd be feeling terrible for it. He at least deserved to know, he was completely justified to be furious with her.

"Hey Don," Jessy said as she flicked open the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Jessy where are you?" Don demanded. "Look I'm sorry alright, it's not your fault I know that, just come back to the office."

"But it is," Jessy whispered tears blurring her vision far more effectively than any amount of rain on the windscreen.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You don't know everything Don," Jessy said softly. "It is my fault, all of this."

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

_Jessy lowered the binoculars and glanced at the agent next to her in the passenger seat. "He's in there," she confirmed her heart thundering in her chest with anticipation. "Get everyone in position." She opened the door and stepped out pulling her hand gun out of her holster as she did so. In the darkness she could just see black figures, guns raised and ready, sneaking closer to the house, surrounding it. The letters on his black kevlar vest spelling out FBI glowed slightly in the night as Nick Foster crossed around the front of the car to join her._

"_This is it," Nick said and Jessy could see the excitement in his eyes. As it should be, Jessy thought with a smile, it was Nick's brilliant brainwave that had finally allowed them to be one step ahead of Derrick instead of always running behind. _

"_Good work Nicky," Jessy said clapping him on the shoulder. "Now let's get our man and beer's on me for the rest of your life!"_

_Nick grinned at his closest friend, "Now that sounds like a plan I can get behind."_

_Laura and Greg stepped out of the shadows, geared up in kevlar like Nick and Jessy. _

"_Now's the time boss," Greg said._

"_Then let's do this," Jessy replied softly. "For Henry. Greg, Laura you two around on the right Nicky you're with me."_

_The agents nodded and dispersed. Jessy and Nick snuck towards the front of the house where agents were already in position. Jessy raised a hand motioning to wait._

"_Laura?" she whispered into the radio strapped to her chest._

"_In position Jessy."_

_Jessy flicked her hand forward, "Go" she said and the agents darted forward. At the same time the door to the house flew open and three men brandishing machine guns stepped out. Jessy recognised them all, Derrick's crew. She could recall their names, ages and everything that had happened to them in their lives, everything that had led them to this point. But at that second the only clear thought in her head was a lot more personal._

"_Cover!" she shouted diving backwards as the men opened fire on the yard._

_The night was alive with sounds of gunfire and shouts of pain. She wondered how many of her people were hit, if anyone was hurt seriously as she leapt over the low brick wall and popped up again firing. One of the men went down and even from her position Jessy could tell there was something incredibly lifeless about the way his body slumped onto the smooth wood of the veranda. The man next to him staggered as two agents who'd taken cover behind the car parked in the driveway leant over the hood and peppered his legs with bullets. The remaining man tried to run, brandishing the machine gun wildly as he made a break for the road. Jessy ducked her head, feeling Nick at her side do the same, as bullets tore chips out of the brick wall. She heard more bullets exchanged and saw agents running after the fleeing man. Perhaps he was out of bullets or his gun had jammed for the man had thrown it aside as he ran. He tried to leap over a tall fence but agents caught him and pulled him roughly back down. Jessy looked away as she and Nick once more leapt over the fence and ran towards the house. The two agents who'd shot the man's legs out were now on top of him handcuffing the cursing man's hands behind his back._

"_Laura?" Jessy called into her radio._

"_Back's covered, he's not getting out this way," Laura answered. "He's still in there Jessy."_

"_Let's get him Nick" Jessy muttered her gun ready. Anger like she'd never known was rising in her as she entered the house, Nick covering her back. She could clearly see Henry's body as they'd dragged it out of the pool his young eyes wide with fear, the letters on his jacket that he'd been so proud to wear glistening from the water, FBI._

_More agents entered behind and Jessy raised a finger to her lips gesturing them to go left and another group to head up the stairs ahead. Derrick wasn't escaping tonight. She and Nick went right entering a small sitting room. It was empty as they crossed it, their guns covering each space before they exposed their bodies to it. _

"_Come on Derrick," Jessy muttered under her breath. "Where are you?"_

_He made no sound, she couldn't even be sure what it was that made her turn, but some instinct had her looking behind. _

"_Nick!" she screamed and Nick spun too, just in time for the bullet to enter his forehead. Jessy's voice choked off and she winced turning her head as Nick's blood sprayed over her and his body crumpled to the floor, blood beginning to seep over the floor._

_Her gun was up and firing and Derrick grunted in pain, stumbling back against the wall and clutching his arm in pain, the gun falling from nerveless fingers. She kept it trained on him, "Don't move" she hissed. Laura and Greg came running into the room, guns ready and stopped, frozen, as they took in the scene. _

"_Oh God," Laura choked, the gun in her hands shaking, "Nicky!"_

_Jessy stepped forward and crouched down at Nick's side as the others covered Derrick. Her eyes flicked down to Nick's face. His eyes were open and lifeless, the wound on his forehead relatively small but she could tell from the amount of blood staining the carpet beneath him that the back of his head where the bullet had exited hadn't fared as well. Her lungs constricted as she looked down at her best friend. She felt like she couldn't breathe as tears ran down her cheeks, mingling with Nick's blood, and she ran her shaking fingers through his hair. She placed her hand over Nick's eyes, closing them, but her blood stained hand lingered. She could still feel the warmth of life in his skin that death hadn't quite stolen yet._

_Slowly she stood, heaving in deep breaths that didn't reach her lungs. She looked down on Nick, she could hear Laura sobbing quietly but Greg was silent. She slowly turned to look at him. His gun was fixed on Derrick's chest, his face pale and his eyes wide and lost._

"_Jessy," he said gently but she shook her head and he stopped._

_Her eyes flicked past Greg to land on Derrick. His fingers were clutching his wound tightly, blood dripping through his fingers but he appeared oblivious. He was calmly watching the scene before him, apparently unconcerned with the death he had just delivered. _

"_Agent Eppes," Derrick said softly. "So we finally meet face to face, I must admit I was slightly surprised you caught up this quickly."_

"_Agent Nick Foster caught you, you son-of-a-bitch."_

_Derrick's eyes flicked to Nick's body, "I see." He lay his head back against the wall, "Well you got me Agent Eppes, now what?"_

_Jessy stepped closer and raised her gun, holding it centimetres from his head. "Now I kill you" she said softly._

"_Jessy you can't," Greg said urgently._

"_Why can't I?"_

"_It's not how we do things," Greg said. "He deserves it, I know and he'll get what's coming to him but that's not for us to decide."_

_Jessy hadn't looked away from Derrick's eyes and now she saw the amusement in them. "The hell its not" Jessy said coldly and pulled the trigger. _

_Laura and Greg watched in stunned silence as Derrick's body slid down the wall, leaving a bloody smear, and crumpled at its base. Without a word Jessy turned and left the house, she crossed the yard and collapsed in the seat of her car. She glanced at the empty passenger seat; ten minutes ago Nick had been sitting there. The tears were coming faster now as she leant forward on the steering wheel, burying her face in her arms as she cried._

_

* * *

_

"You killed him?" Don said stunned.

"They covered it up," Jessy said a note of desperation in her voice. "It was like it never happened; Derrick Chapman was killed during a gun fight as he resisted arrest. They wanted to give me a new team but I couldn't, I'd already proven that I didn't have what it takes to be in charge, to make decisions. What I did was wrong, I wanted to come clean but they wouldn't hear of it. So I went to resign, and they gave me a time off." Jessy's voice broke off and she swallowed, fighting tears. "My director thought a change of scenery would do me good, that's why he was transferring me here. If I'd known they'd follow me I never would have come, you have to believe me!"

"Look, Jessy just come back to the office, we'll sort this out."

"I can't Don, I have to go."

"Go where?"

"My being here is putting all of you in danger. I won't have anyone else hurt because of my mistakes."

"Jessy do you know who's after you?"

"Derrick's brother was one of the men we captured, who was there that night. He knew what I did, when they were taking him away he said they would come for me."

"Who?"

"Michelle, Derrick's ex-wife. It must have been her running the other cell, she's even more cold blooded and psychotic than he was." Jessy squinted as headlights flared in her mirrors.

"Jessy, you're part of my team now and I am ordering you to get back to the office."

Jessy wasn't listening; distracted by the bright headlights and now she dropped the phone as something crashed in the back of the car. She cried out in surprise gripping the wheel in two hands as the car slid on the wet road. Another crash hit the side of the car and she lost control. It skidded sideways and flipped, rolling side over side until it finally slid to a halt with a shower of sparks. The wheels were spinning at the sky, the road littered with debris, the car bent and warped out of shape. The headlights were still lighting up the driving rain as two figures ran towards the crashed car. Bending down they looked through the bent, empty driver's window. Water was running into the car and the driver was hanging limply from the seat belt, water and blood soaking her. The two figures glanced at each other and grinned as one pulled out a knife and cut through the seat belt.

* * *

*****I am so sorry for disappearing for so long! The last few months have been up and down, with a lot of down. My grandfather died not long ago, and while it didn't come as a shock it was still deeply upsetting and I miss him so much! This on top of moving and starting a new job have meant that I haven't exactly been in the mind set to keep writing. I'm sorry for leaving it this long though! I never meant for that to happen, but I'm back again so hopefully I'll get this story wrapped up soon. Thanks for those who are still reading and for your patience xoxox


	7. Chapter 7

_Credit to the creators of Numb3rs_

A knot had settled itself in the very pit of Don's stomach, and it was this knot that pulled Don from his feet as he sank into his office chair. The phone was ringing . . . again, but within seconds it had gone straight to Jessy's voice mail . . . again. With a shout of frustration Don threw his phone from him, sending it clattering across the narrow aisle. He could feel the curious stares from the other agents but he ignored them all, running his hand through his hair frustrated. Something had happened to her, he was sure of it.

"Don?" Megan said, turning her chair around to look at him.

Don leant back in his chair, staring at the roof. "Unless you have some information I don't want to hear it Megan."

"We don't know anything is wrong," Megan began hesitantly, the note of optimism in her voice slightly off. "You said she was going to the airport, she could have just hopped a plane."

"Not that fast," he said glancing at Megan. "I know Jessy better than anyone; she would never not answer her phone, not at a time like this."

"We've flagged her name in all systems," David said leaning over the divide of the desk. "If she tries to get on a plane or a train or anything, we'll know about it."

"Have you heard anything from Colby?"

"No sign of anything at her place," David replied glancing at his watch. "He was on his way back here, should be here any second."

"I did find some information," Megan said meeting David's eye meaningfully for a moment before handing a few printed pieces of paper to Don. He scanned them intently as Megan explained.

"Michelle Flaherty, once Michelle Chapman," Megan said pointing to the photo of a sullen, pretty woman in her late thirties. "Was married to Derrick Chapman for five years before they split two years ago and aside from a few speeding and parking tickets her file in clean. Never been busted for anything, she was investigated on an assault charge eight years ago but nothing ever came of it."

"Could she have been running another cell in New York at the same time Derrick was there?" David asked.

"Michelle's whereabouts are unknown for most of that time but we can determine with a high degree of certainty that she was definitely in New York between April and June and shortly after that she came into a pretty big windfall of money."

"How do you figure that?" Don asked waving the paper with Michelle's bank statement on it absently.

Megan looked down at the paper in her own hands. "New car in her name, new house, new a lot of things and a very minimal drop in her bank statements by comparison." Megan chucked the paper on the desk, "Where'd she get the money then?"

"Alright, that's enough to haul her in here; do you know where we can find her?"

"We've got her address," Megan replied.

"Let's start there," Don said getting to his feet.

David's phone began to ring and he half turned away, lifting it to his ear, as Don grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.

"What?" David exclaimed and Don spun back to face him. "No, thanks, we're on our way." He hung up the phone and glanced at Don as Colby came striding towards them. His face expressionless but the concern barely concealed in his eyes.

Don held up his, cutting Colby off before he could open his mouth.

"David what?" Don said quietly.

"Police were called to a crash site out near the airport," David said quickly. "They've found Jessy's car Don, Walker said it's pretty smashed."

"And Jessy?"

"She's not there man."

"Come on," Colby said beginning to back towards the elevators. "We have to check it out."

"Walker's expecting us," David said glancing at Don. Colby hadn't waited and was already walking, half running, back the way he had come.

Don nodded, not bothered in the slightest that the younger agent had just given him an order as he started to follow.

* * *

The weight was immovable but Jessy clawed her way back to the surface. Even her eyelids hurt as she blinked them open, groaning as every ache in her battered body seemed to double.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," a young voice said sounding rather unsympathetic and instead slightly amused. "You've busted something up in here," it added poking her side and Jessy cried out in agony. The voice laughed, "Maybe more than something."

"Bree that's enough," another voice said from further away.

Bree poked Jessy again, laughing as Jessy gasped in pain, before moving away.

"Agents Eppes," the other voice said and Jessy blinked back tears of pain as she turned her head. "At last we have the pleasure."

"Michelle," Jessy murmured her voice hoarse and tight with the pain that was coursing through her body. From the feel of things her leg was broken and probably more than a couple of ribs. Every other inch of her was bruised and she could feel dry blood on her head and sticking her shirt to her skin. "What happened?" she groaned.

"Yes, I'm sorry for this," Michelle said mildly. "I wanted to meet you and when my friends saw you heading for the airport," Michelle shrugged. "I guess they got a little over eager."

Jessy tried to sit up but Michelle's hand descended on her shoulder forcing her back down. Jessy didn't have the strength to resist her and she slumped back down on the table, sucking her breath in through her teeth as the pain tore at her.

"You should rest Agent Eppes," Michelle whispered bending down to Jessy's ear. "You have a big day tomorrow; it's my guess that you'll be seeing Derrick again much sooner than I will." She turned a left, leaving Jessy on the wooden, blood soaked, table alone in the middle of the room.

* * *

Oh my God," Megan whispered as Colby brought the car to a skidding halt in the driving rain. Flashing lights lit up the highway before them and with each pass of the windscreen wipers the crashed car was brought into higher definition. Pieces of the car was scattered across the road, and the main body was on its roof further to the side, bent and warped out of shape. It would never run again, that was for certain, in fact it probably wouldn't even be good for spare parts. She glanced at Colby; he was pale as he got out of the car, seemingly oblivious to the rain that had him soaked in seconds.

She followed him across to the wreck and winced as she bent down with him to look at the crumpled interior of the car. The few things Jessy had sitting on the backseat had been strewn about the car. All the glass in the windows had been shattered and the spaces were empty of glass but the windscreen was miraculously still in place, though so cracked it was impossible to see through. Megan straightened quickly, sickened, as she saw the blood staining the windscreen. She'd seen more than her fair share of injury and blood over the years. It wasn't that which sickened her; it was the certainty that wherever Jessy was, she was seriously hurt.

She reached out and clasped Colby's shoulder as he turned away from the car, his face stony. "She's alive Colby," Megan said with far more certainty than she felt. "They wouldn't have taken her if she was dead."

"Where are the witnesses?" Colby asked ignoring her.

Megan sighed and glanced toward the side of the road where a group of people were huddled under black umbrellas. "Over here," she said heavily and led the way over.

* * *

Charlie was sitting up in bed, propped up on pillows, Amita removing the mostly empty tray from his lap and setting it aside as Alan entered the room.

Charlie was laughing at something Amita had said but as he glanced up at his father the laughter faded from his face. "Dad what is it?"

"Don just called," Alan said softly shaking his head at Amita's offer of the chair. He didn't want to sit down.

"It's Jessy isn't it?" Charlie said the little bit of colour that had come back to his face leaving it as he stared at his father. "What happened?"

"He said she was on her way to the airport and her car was run off the road."

Amita gasped her hand flying to her mouth, "Is she alright?"

Alan shook his head, and Charlie was struck by how old Alan seemed lately. Having his children and people he cared about continually in danger was taking its toll on him. "They've taken her Charlie."

"Who has?"

"Don's working on that," Alan said before adding firmly. "He's going to get her back Charlie, he will."

"I have to help," Charlie said pushing the hindering blankets away from his legs and going to stand up.

"Charlie you can't," Amita said swiftly reaching out to prevent him getting out of the bed.

"I have to," Charlie said grimly pushing Amita's hand away gently. "It's my family; I'm not just going to sit here."

"That's what I was hoping for," Alan said, a ghost of a smile on his face. "I've already spoken to your doctor; he said he'll be here in a moment to see if you can be discharged."

Charlie blinked surprised, after what had happened he had thought Alan would have baulked at him getting back into Don's work so quickly.

Alan smiled properly this time as he reached out to put his hand on his youngest sons shoulder. "You kids are the most important people to me," Alan said quietly. "Now you help Donny and you get Jessy back and you put those bastards away for good. They'll learn they shouldn't have messed with this family."

Charlie stared at his father in shock; there was a dangerous glint in the old man's eyes. He nodded and grabbed his father's shoulder in return. "That's right."

Charlie noticed the change that had come over his father and realised that though Alan was getting older he was by no means on his way out.


End file.
